A Time at the Yard
by Moriarty-Mastermind
Summary: Lestrade always noticed it, the way they would look longingly at eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking. The way they always stood just a bit too close together. The absolute denial from John and the practiced nonchalance from Sherlock whenever it was mentioned that they were a couple. But then, one day, Lestrade noticed that something was different


This was a request from: everyoneloveshiddles18 at tumblr

The request was for me to right a fanfiction story about my OTP. I was seriously considering doing something Doctor Who related at first because, although many people don't necessarily see it, I really enjoy the pairing Jack Harkness/11th Doctor. They havent even met and I like it. I'm looking at you Mystraders.

So I decided to do the obvious one: Johnlock.

Here it goes.

* * *

Lestrade always noticed it, the way they would look longingly at eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking. The way they always stood just a bit too close together. The absolute denial from John and the practiced nonchalance from Sherlock whenever it was mentioned that they were a couple.

But then, one day, Lestrade noticed that something was different. They would look at each other, yes, but never with the longing, and they still stood together, maybe even closer, but neither one of them seemed to try and strive closer, and after awhile they never bothered to correct others when they comment was made that they were a couple.

Something was different, and he would get to the bottom of it, but now was not the time considering they were at a crime scene and Sherlock was rambling on about the victim.

He tuned back into the situation at hand and focused,

"-It's quite obvious it was the brother, the victim's shoes were bought recently, new, practically straight out of the box. Don't you see?" John looked at Sherlock with patience and said softly,

"No Sherlock. Please. Do explain." Sherlock did what for him would be the equivalent of a smile and elaborated,

"Well, the reason the shoes matter John and it points straight to the brother is because of the brand. When we talked to the brother outside the brand was the same, expensive, a designer brand, something that would cost you a large amount. The reason we know the victim didn't buy them himself was because look at the rest of his clothes, old, nearly two years, and very cheap. The brother didn't buy them for him either, did you see that man? Pure vanity radiated from his body. Everything is bought for himself and he is not the giving type. So when the victim stole money from the brother and just so happened to buy the expensive brand of shoes, he got mad, enraged that his money would be wasted on a fool like his brother. He tried to keep the shoes as clean as possible while he was beating the victim to death in order to teach him a lesson. And the track marks of blood going in and out the door, those aren't the victims shoes those are the brother's."

John looked on like a child at a candy shop and smiled, "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" Sherlock gave a dashing smile and leaned in…

Then that's when it happened, that's when everything was explained to Lestrade in a heartbeat and all the rest of Scotland Yard realized why they weren't corrected anymore.

The Brilliant Sherlock Holmes leaned in and gave The John Watson a long and agonizingly passionate kiss, ignoring all the gasps and sputters around them.

Lestrade couldn't take it any longer,

"Alright. When the hell did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Or, mother of bloody fuck, you didn't even tell Mycroft did you? He didn't mention this, Not. Bloody. Once."

Lestrade was almost smiling and growling at the same time. At one hand happy for them that they finnally just shagged and got it over with. And on the other hand frusterated that he wasn't told of this development.

Then Donovan, being the classic bitch she was, had to interfere,

"What the hell Watson? Why get with the freak? He's just playing you the cold psychopathic bastard! He is mentally ill and deserves to be thrown in a mental institution!"

Then Anderson. Bloody Fucking Anderson, had to get in the mix,

"Yeah, and you too freak, you had to get a misfit soldier because no one else would take your bloody arse?"

What no one seemed to notice was that Sherlock and John were currently not around at the moment but seemed to have been getting in a cab still snogging the life out of each other.

That's when Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, received separate texts all at the same moment,

_Congratulations to my little brother, and yes I did know Greg, I just assumed you'd want to find out for yourself. XXX.-MH_

_Call my brother a freak or my soon to be brother-in-law a misfit soldier again and you will never exist -MH_

_My brother as he so claims to be is a 'high functioning sociopath'. I do believe you'll be in a mental institution too if you so much inquire upon his mental well being. -MH _

* * *

Alright I'm done, I didn't edit it or anything and practically did it in only 15 minutes and it probably turned out terrible, but what the fuck right?

I got some Mystrade in there too. Yay!

Bye.


End file.
